Computing resources used by enterprises, such as corporations and universities, are often provided by one or more cloud computing providers and hardware providers that offer hardware resources and software resources that function in a collaborative manner to meet the computing resource needs of the enterprise. The computing resources may be used to power one or more workloads, web sites, and/or software applications used by the enterprise. However, it may be difficult for IT representatives associated with the enterprises to determine the appropriate resources for the task at hand. IT representatives associated with the enterprises tend to select computing resources based on cost or familiarity, rather than based on appropriateness. Unfortunately, the IT representatives are unable to properly compare computing resources provided by one or more providers. They may not have the insight or data to make informed ordering decisions.